Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are often operated in a variety of areas, by a variety of users, and for a variety of purposes. UAV flight data (e.g., data that specifies flight information for a UAV flight) might or might not be available for a given UAV flight. The availability of flight data might depend on the manner in which flight data is collected and stored, if flight data is collected at all.